Clash of Eras
by ReyZel616
Summary: Two years of peace in Arendelle soon comes to an end after the reigning of a new evil. Elsa and Jack Frost must team together with the new friends they make in order to conquer their past and be able to have a future...
1. Merry Christmas!

___**Well here we all are, after many months of waiting it is here. We just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you all and Happy New Year! We hope you guys love this little taste of what we have coming to you before the release of the first chapter in January. And to those of you who are reading this right now, yes you beautiful person, thank you so much for taking your time to do so. You do not have any clue how much this means to us that you're reading our imagination... so ENJOY!**__**  
>See you all soon!<br>Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**_  
>-<em><strong>Reyna and Alice<strong>_

P.S... The description might be poop, but we may or may not change it... lol luv ya'll!


	2. Prologue

This can't be it. The prince of the Southern Isles thought as he stood in front of the little cabin in the woods. He had heard many stories about the things that took place behind that door, and not one of them was peaceful. He knew that what he was about to do could have major consequences, but his vengeance was too strong to ignore. The night was quiet and the soft breeze shook the trees, keeping him calm before he knocked on that door. He wanted- no… He needed to do this.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the cold wood. At first he heard nothing from the inside, but then the door creaked open just enough for someone to peek out.

"Young man." a woman's voice said sternly as the door opened wider. A middle aged woman stood before him, her amber eyes bore into him as if they were looking into his soul and suddenly he was afraid of what would happen next.

"I hope you have a good reason for trespassing." she scowled. "The shop is closed for tonight. I'm afraid if you want to purchase anything, it will have to wait until sunrise." Regaining his composure he used his natural charm to reply to the woman.

"I don't want to buy anything."

"Then it will have to wait until tomorrow." she said about to close the door. He stopped it with his foot.

"I came here looking for someone. Someone who possesses a great power. Can you help me?" She eyed him for a moment before opening the door to let him inside the cabin. It was dark in there, only lit by a single candle; he could barely see anything.

"Come." she simply said before taking the candle and walking farther into the cabin. Suddenly she stopped and turned to face the young prince.

"It's not everyday I get a visit from royalty." She said studying him. "But when it does happen, it is a day to remember. What is it that I can help you with?"

"Wait, you're the-?"

"The Great Sorcerer? What were you expecting? An old man with a beard and pointy hat?" she snorted. "Though I don't go by that name anymore, I'll still help you."

"I seek power and vengeance-"

"Done! Who would you like me to curse?" she replied.

"It is not that easy. I just need to-"

"Take over a kingdom?" she finished. "You should know the last time I helped someone like that, it didn't end too well for him."

"How on Earth did you know that?" he asked.

"Trust me young prince, I know more about you than you think." She spoke, sending shivers down Hans' spine. "Now, follow me." She opened a door and led him into a large, dark room. In the centre of it was a large, black cauldron and a small table filled with vials on top.

"What do you have in mind my prince?" She asked.

"I need allies. That is the one thing I lost in my last battle. Then I shall take the kingdom as my own." Hans revealed.

"I see." She answered. "But before we proceed, I must ask for a payment."

"What kind of payment?" he questioned.

"Well, great powers come with a great cost." she hinted. "For example this ring of his kingdom was given to me in exchange for power."

Cautiously Hans took off the silver ring he wore that bore the crest of his home and held it out to the woman. She took it and rolled it around in her fingertips, examining the fine metal.

"Very well. If it is allies you wish, it is allies you shall receive."

"I read in an old book once of man who seeked great power like I, who lived in Scotland and turned to a witch to get power. He turned into a bear and was feared by all. Mor'du, I think his name was…" Hans explained.

"Aye, you are correct. He is real, and he shall join your side." she said as she started to pour vials into the cauldron. The mixture inside began to glow a bright green and shifted to bright red once she threw in a bone on the table. "Is there anyone else you had in mind?"

"Fear. I need fear on my side and not against me. I heard rumors of a man who embodied fear and used it to control others. I am told he is commonly known by children as the Boogey Man." The witch nodded and took a piece of black glass from the side table and added it to the potion, shifting the colour from red to blue.

"For your sake, you have given me enough to summon two more allies." she said staring into the pot.

"Good, because I wasn't done yet." He said with a wicked look in his eye. "I need someone who isn't afraid. Someone who could stare at the face of death and not blink; who is able to control an army like no other; Drago Bludvist" The woman took a jar of animals teeth and dropped a big, sharp tooth into the pot. A vivid purple light nearly blinded Hans, but he averted his eyes just before it did.

"One more my prince. One more and you shall have powers like no other."

"I need manipulation and cleverness. Not too long ago the "long lost" princess of Corona was returned to her kingdom, having been kidnapped by a woman named Mother Gothel who discovered the princess possessed the power of healing. I need her." The witch took a pouch from her pocket and added a handful of what looked like ashes into the mix. The spell in the cauldron turned white and lit up the room.

"You should know that this will take a lot of power. I will need you to help me in this process Prince Hans." She said stepping on the other side of the cauldron. she held her hands out in front of her, waiting for the prince to take them.

"Will this harm me?" he questioned.

"No. If anything, it will make you stronger as well." she explained keeping her hands out. Hesitation stopped his hands from moving. He wanted this, surely… so why was he so nervous? He placed his palms against hers and she wrapped her fingers around his hands.

"You will feel a surge of energy; don't reject it, just let it flow." she instructed. She bowed her head and began to mumble phrases he has never heard before. She squeezed his hands and started chanting louder. Her energy seeped into his skin and surged through his veins so powerfully he almost jerked his hands away; but doing so would stop the process.

"Spirits within me! Hear my plea; summon the Four Great Curses before us! Let them rise once more from their fall to join forces and deliver their vengeance!" she exclaimed as the power reached its peak. Hans gripped her hands as tight as he could and shut his eyes, until the energy began to lessen and calm. His tense limbs came to rest, and he started breathing normally again to get air back into his lungs. When he opened his eyes, it was pure darkness, he couldn't see a thing.

"Sorceress?" he called out. With the snap of fingers a candle lit up, revealing the woman's face.

"It didn't work did it?" Hans hissed.

"See for yourself." she panted gesturing to the area behind him. She snapped her fingers once more and lit the candles that were on the walls. Hans turned around to see four figures standing before him. One was tall, had jet black hair, amber eyes and had the skin of a corpse. Beside him was a broad man with long brown hair and a beard… but pure white eyes. An older woman stood next to him, with salt and pepper curls and a coy smile. The last one was a big beefy man, with long black locks and only one real arm.

"Incredible." Hans said in awe as he observed his new allies. He turned to say something to the witch, but she was holding herself up with the table trying to catch her breath. In that moment, something ignited inside Hans. His eyes locked on a pendant that rested on that table, and an idea sparked.

"Thank you so much." he smiled as he walked over to her side. As he walked closer, he could feel the familiar power flow through his veins.

"You did give me a payment, so it is only fair that I deliver." she smiled. Hans nodded and his fingers traced over the metal of the pendant.

"So, when we were summoning them, did you give me some of your power?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded. "But not that much."

"But enough to do my own spell perhaps?" he asked, picking the necklace up from the surface.

"Possibly." she nodded.

"Surely you can overpower that spell, correct?" he inquired as he started to get the energy to flow to his fingertips and into the necklace. "I mean you are the Great Sorcerer."

"I can, but most likely not right now." she replied with concern in her eye.

"Good. Because I can't have someone betray me and break this spell, so-" he didn't finish his sentence. he shoved the pendant in her direction and used all of his might to suck her into the metal. She tried to deflect off the power, but her exhaustion was too much, she couldn't fight back. Her vision slowly went dark and then nothing. The witch was no longer standing in front of Hans, but the pendent he held out felt warm. He sighed as he felt the energy that left him return to his core; he would become more powerful than before.

"Well done young master." Gothel smirked. Hans put the necklace around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, feeling the heaviness of the warm metal on his skin.

"Thank you." He smiled turning to his allies. "It needed to be done; she posed a threat to my success."

"Understood." Pitch nodded.

"Down to business. What did you summon us for?" Mor'du questioned as he gripped his sword in his hand.

"You four are doing to help me take down Arendelle." Hans explained.

"Excellent. When do we leave?" Drago asked.

"In a few days. There will be a wedding I did not get invited to, but I think it best we pay a visit to the happy couple…"


	3. Chapter 1- Reunion

My body relaxed on the cold surface of the snow patch I created. Every breath was a sweet one because of the beautiful spring breeze. The birds were singing their song, the leaves rustled in the wind; all was peaceful. I could feel my mind actually start to sleep, until-

"Incoming!" someone screamed. I opened my eyes and saw a fireball coming in my direction. I quickly rolled over to the other side, dodging the flying embers.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see that?" the little girl jumped for joy as I stood up.

"Olivia! What did I say about fireballs outside?!" Cue scolded as she emerged from the forest holding her son, Matthew by his hand.

"But mom-"

"No buts Livie." Cue interrupted. "You almost hit your Aunt Elsa."

"It's fine Cue." I said as I brushed myself off. Olivia ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist to cry into my skirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you." she cried. I stroked her wavy brown hair, causing her to look up with her unique eyes, one eye deep blue like her father's, the other violet like her mother's. I wiped away the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"You didn't hit me Liv. Don't be upset." I tried to comfort her. "Just make sure you be careful." Cue and Matthew walked towards us, but the little boy ran to me and embraced me like his twin sister.

"Hey! I want to hug Aunt Elsa too."

"Don't worry, everybody gets a hug." I said he whined as he tried to push his sibling off of me. Olivia just hugged me tighter, almost cutting off my circulation. When Matthew added to the embrace, I was sure my legs would fill with blood and explode.

"Guys, Aunt Elsa can't breath." Both kids giggled and let go of me, allowing the blood to rush back to all the right places.

"Okay kids, go play. Your Aunt and I have to talk. But please try not to burn each others eyebrows off again"

"I bet I can catch more frogs than you!" Matthew challenged.

"Bring it on!" Olivia replied as they both ran into the forest, which was followed by "Hey! No fireballs Matthew!" As soon as they disappeared in the woods, Cue nearly toppled over me from exhaustion.

"I signed up for one kid, not two." she groaned as she lay in the grass.

"Well that was something you couldn't really control." I laughed as I lay down beside her. "They just turned one right?"

"One and three quarters." she corrected. "They grow twice as fast as normal children."

"That's not surprising considering your pregnancy was only four and a half months." I pointed out.

"North says it's because I'm part immortal." she sighed.

"Well it explains why they look like four year- olds." I laughed. She smiled and just allowed herself to relax as if this is the first time she lay down in months.

"So where's Julian?" i asked, breaking the silence.

"Out with Kristoff…. and some other guy." I sat up from confusion.

"Other guy?"

"Yeah. Longer brown hair, tall, has a beard thing." Cue described.

"Name?"

"I don't know. But it's the first time I've seen him." she sighed. "Why?"

"I think I know who it is. And if I do, then I've got visitors." I answered standing up.

"Here for the wedding?" asked Cue.

"Yeah." Then, something clicked in my mind and all the responsibilities shot in my mind; responsibilities as a Maid of Honour.

"Crap, I have so much stuff I forgot to check." I groaned giving myself a face palm.

"Well you suddenly got worked up." Cue teased.

"That's because I've never been this worked up before." I sighed.

"Do you need any help? My schedule just cleared." She offered.

"What else did you have planned today?"

"Did you forget? Our lesson?" She reminded me. I suddenly felt guilty and angry because I didn't let Cue know I was going to cancel, and this lesson would've helped me blow off some steam.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "But if it makes you feel any better, I would much rather practice my sword fighting with you than finalizing wedding plans."

"Don't worry about. I'm sure you're going to set up a great wedding for Anna and Kristoff." she comforted me. "Then we can practice sword fighting, maybe even archery if you're up for it."

"Maybe. I want to be as good as your kids at least."

"We'll see if you even get that good."

"I am determined to get that good." I challenged.

"After the wedding?" Cue asked.

"After the wedding." I agreed.

"These yellow daffodils will surely brighten the room. They are truly exquisite." the merchant said to me as she showed me her collection of flowers.

"I agree, but may I see the rest of your collection? I don't want to miss anything." I replied.

"Of course Your Majesty." she nodded as she led me down the rows of flowers. All the flowers were truly beautiful, the carnations, lilies, violets, tulips, daisies; but one in particular caught my eye. A single white rose by the window, and immediately I was brought back to the time when Jack made me that lovely ice rose in his ice home.

"That rose keeps re-growing every year. I'm not quite sure how, but it does. My father gave that rose to my mother when they first met." the merchant told me.

"It's beautiful." was all I could say as I walked closer to it. Someone called for the merchant, so she politely excused herself leaving me with the flower by the window. I gently stroked the petal, feeling the soft, smooth texture while I waited for her to return.

I miss him, more than I can describe. I miss his laugh, his eyes, his sweater, the way his arms around me whenever he came in for an embrace. All at once I began to feel sad and happy at the same time, reliving these memories of him, but memories aren't enough.

"Damn you Jack Frost. You make me fall in love with you, then you disappear for months at a time. How much longer will you make me wait until you come back?" I spoke to myself.

"Just a few more seconds." a voice whispered right behind me. My whole body stiffened as I felt another body stand right behind me. My heart skipped a beat and slowly I turned around to see those familiar blue eyes staring back at me. His gorgeous face shown in the light as he smiled at me.

"Hey there Ica." he chuckled, probably making fun of my reaction. Overcome by emotion I ended up punching him in the shoulder.

"What the hell Frost?!" I hissed.

"What was that for?!" he groaned rubbing his shoulder.

"You were gone for so long! You shouldn't be surprised I would react this way."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. but I'm here now." he tried to calm me. "I'm here now."I didn't know how to handle this emotion; I was happy he was with me, but aggravated because he decided to show up now. I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him for the first time in months. He wrapped his arms around me too and for a moment all the stress about the wedding disappeared.

"I missed you." he said in my hair.

"I know. I did too." I sighed hugging him tighter.

"I am so sorry my Queen. Have you decided which flowers you prefer yet?" the flower shop merchant came back out of nowhere. I immediately pushed Jack away from me to answer her.

"Yes, yellow carnations will be perfect." I replied with a smile. She looked at me with a look of uncertainty.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Not at all your Majesty. It's just…" she trailed.

"Just what?"

"A moment ago, you were embracing air. Then you pushed nothing away." she replied. I felt my cheeks start to burn up. I heard Jack start to chuckle behind me and I tried my best to resist the urge to kick him in the shin.

"Yes. I was doing… meditation exercises." I lied. "They help keep me calm and collected." The merchant nodded, still with uncertainty but I think she understood.

"Very well your Majesty." she smiled. "I shall have the flowers sent to the palace."

"Thank you. I will have the payment to you tomorrow morning." I negotiated as she began to fill out some papers.

"Please follow me my Queen. I need a few papers to be signed by you before you leave." she requested as she motioned for me to follow her.

"Very well." I nodded and followed her… with Jack behind me,

"Meditation exercises?" he chuckled in my ear.

"Oh shut it Frost." I groaned purposely swinging my leg back to kick him lightly. He laughed and rubbed his shin.

"Some things just don't change."

"Are you able to stay for longer this time?" I asked Jack as we entered the foyer of the palace.

"Yeah, I don't plan on making any more blizzards anytime soon." he replied resting his staff over his shoulder. "Plus, there's no way I would have missed this wedding."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Two people whom I really got to know over the past few years are getting married." he reasoned "Need I say more?" I nodded in agreement as we turned to my study.

"I just need to put these with the other paperwork." I explained as I reached to open the door. Jack put a hand on the wood just before i could enter.

"I just realized, I haven't kiss you yet since I got here." he pointed out.

"Don't push it Frost." I smirked. "I'm still mad at you." Ignoring what I had just said, Jack leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. With not being with him for so long, I melted into him even though I was still angry with him.

"Oh Elsa! I was looking for you everywhere." a voice said down the hall. "Anna told me you were in town but then the merchant told me you came back here and... what are you doing?" I pushed Jack away, but he kept holding me by the waist. I looked over to see a familiar face with short brown hair.

"Rapunzel! Long time no see!" I greeted walking up to her to give her a hug.

"You never answered my question." she said once we broke apart.

"And that would be?"

"What were you doing just now?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That was just some uhh meditation exercises." I lied. Once again earning a chuckle from Jack.

"You're running out of good lies." he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist once more. I indiscreetly stepped on his foot, but kept smiling while looking at Rapunzel.

"Meditation huh?" she smirked.

"Yeah… It helps me stay in control." I explained my lie.

"I see, but your meditation looks awfully like… you were smooching someone." she reasoned.

"Oh, r-really?" I stammered. "I guess I should start doing them in private if that's the case."

"Yeah, maybe you should start kissing your man in private so nobody else can see you two. And especially in the hall, come on that's where everyone goes." she giggled. Jack's grip on my tightened and I felt my heart start to race and my whole body freeze. The air around us went cold and some frost started to form on the windows.…. I'm fairly sure i was panicking.

"W-what are you talking about?" I tried to keep my voice straight while Jack tilted his head in amusement.

"I'm just saying." Rapunzel shrugged. "You should probably wait until you're in a private place when you do things like that, especially if you're with someone not many people can see. Don't you agree with me Jack?" She said staring directly over my right shoulder… towards at Jack.

"What? Who told you?" I questioned.

"Anna of course." Rapunzel replied. "She didn't want me to worry if I ever saw you doing something weird and making up some lame excuse about it... like how you just did."

"Yup, lame is a good word." Jack laughed and let go of me to greet Rapunzel.

"As you already know, I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." Jack said with a smile extending his hand to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel, nice to meet you too Mr. Frost." She said shaking his hand with little notice to how cold it probably was. They held eachothers gaze for a moment before Rapunzels eyes widened as she remembered why she came looking for me.

"Oh right, Elsa I came looking for you because Anna said you might need some help with all the wedding plans." She said as she came closer and grabbed both my shoulders before saying "She thinks you're stressed."

"Rapunzel, that would be so great there's still so much I have to do…" I sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get it done. No one knows Anna better than you do." She said giving me a reassuring hug.

"Thank you" I said as I hugged her back. Remembering how only a couple years ago she was the lost princess that miraculously returned after 18 years of being held captive by some crazy old lady.

Once our embrace was over she looked over at Jack then back at me.

"You know I'd ask if you needed any help right now but… I think you two need some catching up time." She said smirking. I found myself blushing and Jack just smirking while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"That would be great." he answered for me. "We'll see you in just a little bit."

"Don't take to long." she giggled before walking down the hall. Once I made sure she was out of earshot, groaned into Jack's shoulder.

"Did that really just happen?" I blushed ever harder thinking about what Rapunzel must've seen… or possibly heard from Anna.

"Hey, at least she's your family." Jack chuckled. "Imagine if it was just a random townsperson."

"That's true… I guess." I sighed as I opened the door to my study. I stepped inside and Jack shut the door behind him. I plopped down in my chair and just allowed my body to relax. I know I'm a Queen with responsibilities, but I now have wedding plans to take care of. I volunteered for the job yes, but I never expected it to take such a toll on my body. When I leaned in my chair, I felt a pair of cold hands start to knead at my very tense shoulders.

"You okay?" Jack murmured. "I've never seen you this stressed before."

"Yeah, I am now." I sighed. "You think I'd be able to plan a wedding if I can keep an entire kingdom together."

"You shouldn't put so much stress on yourself Ica." Jack sighed. "Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I know. I just want it to be perfect for Anna."

"That doesn't mean that you need to kill yourself to make that happen." he scolded. We stayed in silence for a little bit as I just tried to calm myself after weeks of stress, and Jack was trying to help with that. "By the way, those flowers you picked were beautiful."

"I know. I thought they fit Anna nicely." I explained.

"I was going to suggest picking white roses as their flower, but I think they would be better for another person." Jack revealed and I sat up to actually face him.

"Really? Whose beauty would be complemented by the beauty of a rose?" I asked. Jack looked at me like I was crazy, as if the answer was obvious and right in front of my face.

"You." he smiled. "Although personally I think that their beauty doesn't even compare to yours." Even after being with him for years, he was still able to make my heart race and make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"I love you." was all I could think of to say before I kissed him gently. He kissed back for a few seconds before breaking it off unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Jack looked out the window, like he saw something.

"Nothing… I just got a weird feeling." he said still looking out the window.

"About what?" I asked, now worried.

"You know what, it's probably nothing." he waved it off and turning to me. "Lets just forget about it and focus on the wedding for now." Part of me wanted to protest and make him tell me, but another part of me said to trust him or you'll start stressing over nothing. Without another word, I nodded and ignored the protesting part of me… despite Jack still staring out the window.

**_Little Author's note:_**

**_Alice: I just wanted to say that I'm so excited to be writing this fic and I love these characters so much! I hope you guys really like the chapter and hope you like the rest of what's in store._**

**_Reyna: Well here we are after weeks of waiting. Thank you all so much for taking your time to read our story! It seriously means more than you can imagine. Hopefully we can post the next chapter soon. But yeah, tell us what you think of this chapter or what you think will happen :) Luv you all! Happy Reading;)_**


	4. Chapter 2- The Ceremony

"So all the tables are set up in proper order?" I asked my butler.

"Yes your Majesty. The flowers are still being arranged for the ceremony, but the reception is done." Alfred updated.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief. "Dinner? Are there any problems regarding-?"

"Queen Elsa, everything is perfect." he assured me. "You have done very well in planning your sister's wedding."

"She's my sister. Of course I would make sure everything's perfect." I smiled.

"Well there's only one thing you should worry about Your Majesty."

"And what would that be?" I panicked.

"For the bride's maid of honour to be ready for the wedding." he chuckled. I took a look at myself in the reflection and gasped. My ice dress was fine, but my hair was coming out of my braid and I had dark circles under my exhausted eyes.

"Oh my." I gasped in embarrassment.

"Get some rest my Queen. The wedding does not take place for another eight hours." he advised.

"Thank you. I will be in my chambers if anyone is looking for me."

"And I shall advise them not to disturb you." he bowed and winked before walking away. Without a second thought I headed towards my room so I could get as much beauty sleep as I could. When I was walking down the hallway, I felt exhaustion buckle my knees and my body collapse towards the floor.

"Whoa there Elsa." a pair of strong arms caught me before I could bash my head against the cold hard ground. I looked up and the first thing I saw was blond hair.

"Thank you Kristoff." I groaned as he brought me to my feet. I leaned against him so I wouldn't fall over again.

"Where were you going?" he asked holding me up.

"My bed so I can sleep." I yawned. "The question is where are you going?"

"To see my bride."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No. She actually requested I see her."

"But it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"No. It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding… Don't ask how I know that."

"Fair enough." I sighed. "Just let me know if you two need anything."

"Elsa, you've done enough. I think you've done more planning than the actual celebrants." he laughed.

"Well I want this day to be perfect for my sister."

"And you're my soon to be my sister in- law. I care about you too, and you're part of this wedding. I say you need to rest up for tonight."

"Did you just order the Queen to do something?" I playfully gasped.

"No. Your future brother in-law told you to get some sleep and try to relax." We stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"I will be doing so. I'll see you in a few hours." I smiled.

"Make sure to tell ice man not to be late. I want both of my best men to be there." Kristoff said before I stepping inside.

"Hey it's not like anyone can see me." Jack said behind me.

"Jack!" I practically screamed. "You scared me."

"You're the one who told me not to leave remember?"

"I meant don't leave the kingdom, not don't leave my room." I smiled walking towards him. he held me close and kissed my forehead.

"You know I wouldn't leave. Not after being without you for months." he said. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know."

"You should probably listen to your future brother in-law. You look like you're ready to collapse."

"I feel ready to collapse." Jack scooped me up into his arms and flew me to my bed. I didn't even bother changing out of my cloths, i just let my body relax the second my back hit the mattress. Jack was about to walk away, but I grabbed onto the cloth of his sweater.

"Stay." He took my hand and lay down beside me. I snuggled closer to him as he held me close to his cold figure.

"Can you wake me up in an hour? I have to get ready for the wedding."

"Of course. Don't want the maid of honour to look unkept."

"How about you best man?" I teased.

"He he chose two for a reason." he reminded me. "People won't see me."

"The people that matter will."

"Since when do dukes and duchesses not matter?" Jack snorted.

"I could care less about them. If Anna didn't want such an extravagant wedding, we would only have people close to us attend."

"Small wedding. You're looking at 10, maybe 20 people."

"Exactly. That's what i'd want." Jack gave me a look, but I ended the conversation before it could go any further.

"I need sleep." I groaned once exhaustion slapped me in the face. "You can go if you want to, I feel bad for keeping you here."

"I missed you Ica. I want to stay with you." he said draping his arm across my waist.

"Seriously Jack. I'm just taking a nap." I assured him. Jack pursed his lips and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I have to ask North something anyway." he said grabbing his staff from my dresser.

"I almost forgot the other guardians were coming. Just make sure you're back in an hour."

"I won't be far. I think they're with the trolls." he said opening the balcony door.

"Jack." I stopped him. "What are you asking him?" He blinked, thinking of an answer to give me.

"Just stuff about tonight. Don't worry about it okay?" I nodded, still skeptical about his choice of words.

"I love you Jack." I said before he stepped out.

"I love you too." he replied before shutting the door and flying off the balcony.

********** Jack's POV********

I flew off the balcony towards the mountains to where the trolls call home. Something strange has been happening the past few days. The air has been different for the first time in two years. I had the same feeling in my gut when Pitch came to Arendelle to corrupt Elsa. Something was going to happen, maybe not today but soon.

I landed by the large rocks North had told me about and started walking towards the clearing. When I was about to walk into the area, something rolled onto my toes.

"OW!" I yelped in pain and grabbed my foot to rub out the pain. I looked down to see several rocks rolling towards the centre of the field.

"Jack!" I heard North call out. He walked over to me as the rolling rocks halted and flipped into the trolls.

"Hey North." I said limping toward him.

"Come, Grandpabi will be able to help with that." he said patting me on the back and leading me in.

"Sorry Jack!" a little voice called from underneath me.

"It's okay little one." i said sitting down on the edge of the clearing; wrong move considering a geyser erupted right beside me and scared me more than I would like to admit. A larger rock rolled in front of me and flipped into who I assume was Grandpabi.

"May I see?" he asked gesturing to my foot. I lifted it toward him and he took it. He pointed a finger towards my swelling toes and magic started to flow onto my injury. immediately the pain started to subside.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief as he released my foot.

"Jack!" someone called. I looked to see Tooth fly towards me and give me a hug.

"Hey Tooth." I greeted returning her embrace.

"So Jack, why did you call us here?" Bunny asked as the guardians walked in front of me.

"Other than the wedding, I just want to make sure that i'm not going crazy." I replied. "You feel like something is going to happen too right?

"Thank you!" Bunny exclaimed. "I thought it was just me."

"What are you talking about? You didn't even tell any of us what you were feeling." Tooth smirked.

"Never got the chance to." he reasoned.

"So you think something bad is going to happen too?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Actually, the globe in my workshop has shown some odd things recently. I just didn't think Pitch would be stupid enough to try again for the third time."

"No, I don't think it's Pitch this time… this is something different." I revealed.

"Then who Jack?" Tooth asked. The guardians looked at me for my answer, but I told them the truth.

"I don't even know, but I think it's going to be bigger than Pitch." the guardians looked at one another letting that possibility sink in.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I say we do what we did last time with Pitch." Bunny suggested. "We start increase the guard in Arendelle."

"Remember how well that worked last time?" North pointed out. "Pitch got to Elsa through her dreams." I cringed at the memory.

"And who knows if they're even coming for Elsa?" Tooth asked.

"She's the queen. She's the most logical target." Bunny said.

"It just bothers me that we don't really know what we're up against." I grumbled.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough, and when we do we need to be ready." North said.

"What if the attack is tonight?" I asked. "During the wedding would be a reasonable guess. It's in front of everyone who has some type of power; conquering the wedding means achieving power."

"We can help." Grandpabi joined the conversation. The guardians and I looked at each other.

"How?" North asked.

"The trolls can keep watch, do perimeter checks, and alert one of you when they see something." he suggested.

"We can't ask you to do that." I said thinking about how Kristoff would feel if anything were to happen to his family. "This isn't your fight."

"It became our fight when it involved the danger of our land and family." he reasoned.

"I think its a good idea, I mean no one will know they're guarding because they can turn into rocks." Bunny explained.

"Lets just hope that nothing does happen tonight. It would be awful for something to happen during their wedding, especially with all the hard work Elsa put in to make it all come together." Tooth sighed.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed, remembering that I was supposed to wake Elsa.

"Jack what's wrong?" North asked, concern written all over his face.

"I was supposed to wake Elsa up to get ready for the wedding and hour ago." I explained as I started to leave.

"Make sure Elsa doesn't find out until we really know what's going on." North said.

"Got it. I'll see you guys tonight!" I called out as I flew off towards the castle.

********* Elsa's POV*******

"Just breathe Anna." I kept telling my sister who was panicking in her wedding dress.

"What if I trip down the aisle?" she cried.

"You know you won't. You know how to walk in heeled shoes since you've done it your whole life."

"Do you think he's having second thoughts?"

"I highly doubt it Anna."

"But what if I mess up what I say?"

"All you have to do is repeat after the priest."

"What about my vows? What if I mess those up?"

"Then Kristoff will love you even more for being your quirky self."

"But what if-?"

"Anna! Relax. Breath. Everything will be fine." I assured her.

"I'm so nervous Elsa." she cried.

"Everyone gets nervous before their wedding."

"I don't know, I just have a weird feeling…"

"Anna, all you have to do is remember that everything is ready, perfect and that you're marrying the man you love." I said in the most calming tone I can give. She took five deep breaths in front of the mirror to help calm her down.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said, with a determined look in her eyes. "Let's do this…. I'm getting married today!"

With the setting sun casting light through the stained glass windows and the bunches of yellow carnations that were at the start of every pew the chapel looked truly beautiful. I remembered when I was here for my coronation just a few years ago, everything was so different then.

Everyone looked with awe as Anna and I slowly made our way down the aisle together. She decided that since our parents had passed that I should be the one to give her away. I looked over at my sister who was staring straight ahead with a huge smile on her face towards the altar where Kristoff was standing. Also at the altar was Jack, although more than half of the people here couldn't see him he looked extremely good in his tux. And for those who could not see him, there was Julian standing beside Jack also looking pretty swell; I know Cue thinks so.

We walked to the end of the aisle and I handed Anna's hand to Kristoff. I kissed her cheek before taking my place by her side on the alter. The priest cleared his throat and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer." the priest began.

I tried my hardest to stay focused on everything the priest was saying but I was distracted. Not only by Jack but also by Anna. She looked flawless in her wedding dress, it was a big ball gown not mermaid style, with a sweetheart neckline and lots of lace and sequins. Her hair in loose curls falling over her shoulders. I longed for the day I could look as beautiful as her, if that day ever came.

"And now the two lovers will share their vows to each other." I saw Anna start to tense into a panic, but relax as she took a breath. Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Anna, when we first met in that sauna I thought I just met the craziest person I've ever seen; I never would have imagined that I met the love of my life. We have been through hell and back, and somehow managed to make it. Anna being with you has been the most exciting time of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of it living this crazy adventure with you. Everything about you makes me smile; like the way your eyes light up when you're determined to do something even though nobody sane would do so, the way you laugh, the way your hair falls effortlessly down your shoulders, everything and I love you for it. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much I love you."

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt a tear fall from my chin. If this was me, how was Anna. She took a breath before speaking from her heart.

"Kristoff, before I met you I never knew what love was. I only knew what it was like from stories, but these few years with you made me see the true meaning of love. Together, we stand here to take that final leap of faith for us to spend the rest of our lives together. For a really long time before I met you I didn't know what I was looking for but now I see that you are what I need for the rest of my life. You are my rock, my friend. and my soulmate. I love you more than words can describe, maybe in the next few decades I can find what words to say."

Yup that was it, I was officially balling. Not only were her words beautiful but I also knew they came from a dark place because of all the years I ignored her. Anna deserved the best, and today she was getting it.

"Anna, do you take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Kristoff, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Anna squealed in excitement and jumped into Kristoff's arms. Their first kiss had so much passion it made the priest uncomfortable and the crowd go wild.

Anna then took Kristoff's hand and led him down the aisle and out the church doors. Everyone else followed to head to the reception.

The ballroom was crowded. There were people dancing, eating, drinking. talking and just having a good time. How do I know? I was standing in the corner all alone.

"Boo." Jack came out of nowhere… almost causing me to spill my wine.

"Don't do that." I punched him in the shoulder.

"You needed a little loosening up, I had to." he said putting his arm around me.

"Well I'm still not used to your methods Jack."

"Oh come on Elsa, you should have some fun at least." he said as we watched Anna and Kristoff dance for the first time.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"Follow me." Jack said as he took my hand. We walked on the edge of the ballroom to exit. We went to the balcony, under the stars, the full moon and all alone. Jack set his staff on the railing and faced me.

"This is your idea of fun?" I smirked.

"Just come here." he said holding his hand out. I did as he said and he pulled me into him. When he placed his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started swaying. Although it was a small gesture and there wasn't any music to go to, I did feel a lot better.

"Thank you Jack." I sighed letting myself relax.

"I could tell you needed this, so I was happy to do it."

"It's nice to know that once this is over, there'll be nothing to worry about anymore." I waited for Jack to respond or laugh, but he stayed quiet.

"There's nothing to worry about, right?" I repeated.

"No, no. Everything's fine." I was about to brush it off and believe him, but right on cue, three rocks rolled onto the balcony and stopped right beside us to turn into trolls. The one in the front spoke up.

"We have a problem Jack…"

**_Hey guys! We just wanted to apologize for not posting in a long time. We'll try not to let it happen again, but in the meantime we hope you enjoy this chapter! Let us know what you think so far... or what you think is coming ;) Luv you all! Happy Reading 3_**


End file.
